


Seven Hundred Percent

by Rubyleaf



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Here I'll be posting my prompt fills, Kuro is awkward and insecure but he loves him, KuroMahi Week 2017, M/M, Mahiru is his usual sunshine mom self, Watch me use this to experiment with narratives and perspectives, and I love them both, both will probably narrate at some point, cross-posted from tumblr, one every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/pseuds/Rubyleaf
Summary: Because it's not just Mahiru, and it's not just Kuro either; thinking simply, it has to be the two of them.A series of prompt fills for KuroMahi Week, one for each day.





	1. A Tale of Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 | Prompt: Firsts/ ~~Domestic~~

I don’t know if you noticed, Mahiru. You probably didn’t, because I’ve kinda been trying to hide it. Showing my feelings is a pain. But the truth is that I remember a lot about you like it was yesterday.

I remember the first time I saw you, in the middle of a busy street, the only person in the crowd who paid attention to a tired, helpless cat like me. What a plain kid, I thought. Simple… boring. Maybe even a little stupid. No, you were definitely stupid when you walked over and picked me up. You could’ve just let me lie there, you know. Nothing would’ve happened. But you stupid workaholic went and picked me up anyway… and when you held me in your hands, I couldn’t help feeling a bit weird. Been a while since the last time somebody picked me up like that, you know? Maybe it was ‘cause I missed it. But when you picked me up in your hands, I somehow thought you had to be a good guy.

I remember the first time you brought me home, put that bell around my neck and gave me a name. Your naming sense sucks, I thought. I still think it kinda sucks. But I’m Kuro now. I can’t imagine having any other name anymore. Even if it’s lame and uncreative.

You acted like an idiot, but somehow… it was nice. I wanted to stay at your place and be your cat for some time. Eat that gross cat food you gave me and sleep all day and let you scratch my ears. That sounded like a nice, peaceful life.

I remember the first time you saw me in my real form and started acting even more stupid. Stupid, annoying and troublesome. I couldn’t wait to get away from you loud, stupid pushover. Too bad, I thought. While I was a cat you still seemed kinda nice.

And then I remember the first time I drank your blood… the first time we fought together. The first time I formed a contract. The first time your determination shot through my veins, and I felt a power I hadn’t felt in centuries. I could fight… no, I wanted to fight. I wanted to fight for whatever you were fighting for. Even if it was troublesome.

Your determination’s contagious, Mahiru. That’s what makes you such a pain. But that’s why I can’t stay away from you. I never had anything to live for before you appeared. I never had anything to fight for, and then you came along and pulled me into one mess after the next. You don’t have to save everyone all the time, you know. But you still do, and you make others want to do the same. Looks like heroism’s contagious too. What a pain.

I remember the first time I saw you smile and suddenly felt like I was looking at the sun.

I remember the first time you called me your partner, and I realized I had somebody to belong to now, I wasn’t alone anymore.

I remember the first time you offered to be there for me, the weird grateful feeling that made me want to hug you and curl up under a blanket and never face you again at the same time. The first time I realized I might care about you more than I thought. A lot more, Mahiru.

Feelings are a pain.

I remember the first time you– no, anybody ever helped me face my fears. The first time anybody ever made me feel better about myself, after all these years. The first time I realized I’d rather die than live in a world without you ever again.

The first time you held my hand for no reason except that you wanted to.

The first time you hugged me like you never wanted to let go.

The first time you said “I love you.”

The feeling of panic and dread that spread all through me. Joy, too. Gratitude to get something I could never deserve. You’re too good for me, Mahiru, and you should know that. You could do better than a tired shut-in vampire with a lot of insecurities and emotional baggage. I mean, you’re Mahiru.

I remember your smile, the way you squeezed my hand and told me you’d wait for my answer until I was ready. The truth is, I’ve known the answer for ages. But saying it is a pain. I’m still not good enough for you. I’ll never be. No matter how hard I try.

But you don’t care about that, do you? What a troublesome guy.

Okay then. I give in. I always give in to you, Mahiru. I don’t get you, but looking at you makes me feel like everything will be okay in the end.

Maybe it’s time for another first.

I take a deep breath, lean down and take your hands. “Hey.”

You look up, and I just know. We’ll be fine, somehow.

So I do what I’ve wanted to do for ages and move in for a kiss.

“I love you too, Mahiru.”


	2. If You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trust/ ~~Growing~~

It’s dark. And cold.

The ground is hard. It feels rough… and cold… like stone, or concrete or something. My body hurts in places that I didn’t know could hurt. My head is throbbing… it feels too big, like it might burst at any second. There’s something sticky on my face, gluing my eyes closed…

Blood?

What happened? How… Where…

Where… am I?

My memory’s hazy. All I remember is walking down the street… a shadow… and then…? What happened then? I don’t remember… Did someone attack us?

Us…

_Kuro!_

I open my eyes and sit up. The world starts spinning around me, and I fall back down on the ground, staring into nowhere. At least, I think I’m staring. It’s so dark I’m not even sure I have my eyes open.

“Kuro?” I ask into the dark, listening hard for an answer. Please be here. I know everyone who captures us loves to separate us, but maybe this time…

But there’s no answer. Everything’s as quiet as ever.

“Kuro?” I try again, louder this time. “Kuro, are you here?”

Silence. You’re not here. You’re somewhere else, and I have no clue where you are or how to get to you. I just hope you’re okay. No, who am I kidding. You’re a vampire, you’re probably fine. If you were here, you’d probably tease me for worrying and tell me to worry about myself, but you know how I am. I can’t help it.

If you were here… you’d probably be pretty worried about me right now. I mean, I have to look pretty bad, with the blood on my face and everything. Knowing you, you’d probably hunt down and fight whoever did this to me. But I know you wouldn’t kill them. You’d face them and do everything you can to protect me, as peacefully as you can, just like you’d know I’d want you to. I’m so proud of you for learning all that. Do you know that, Kuro?

Where are you right now, I wonder? Are you also locked in a dark room somewhere with your whole body hurting? Are you somewhere outside? They’re not doing anything bad to you, are they? If they are… then thinking simply, I just have to get out of here somehow and help you. I know you’d do the same for me. And you can count on me too.

I try to get up again. My head starts spinning. My arms give way, and I’m back on the floor. Crap, I can’t do a thing! My body… won’t… work…

What are you doing right now, Kuro?

You’re okay, right? Wherever you are… whatever you’re doing… whatever you’re dealing with, without me…

I wish you were here. I wish we were both in this together. I always feel safer with you around, you know? When you’re with me I know nothing bad can ever happen. If you were here, you and I might already have made it out of here.

I hope you feel the same. No, I know it. I know you, Kuro. That’s what we’re partners for.

It sucks that we’re separated right now. But don’t worry, Kuro. I’m with you in spirit. Whatever you have to go through, I know you can do it. That’s why I’ll also try my best in here… because I know that somewhere, out there, you know I can do it too.

I scramble up again, a third time. The ground under me starts spinning again, but this time I don’t fall. This time I scramble to my feet and try to hold my balance, catching my breath.

I know you can do this. You know I can do this. So thinking simply, we should both do our best together. Even if we can’t see each other right now, we’re still connected, right? I’m with you, and somewhere on the outside you’re with me. We got this. We’ll find each other, one way or another.

I stumble forward, slowly, step by step. My body still hurts. I’m still dizzy. But I keep going. For you. For us.

And hey, even if my legs give way, even if I stumble and fall down again, I’m not worried. I know you’ll come for me. I know you’ll find me. Even in the pitch-blackness we can always find each other by the sound of your bell.

It’s dark. It’s cold. I can’t see a thing as I stumble on into the unknown.

But it’s not scary.

Even if I can’t see you, you’re always with me.


	3. Break the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tough Love/Gratitude

He should have just kept his mouth shut.

Kuro doesn’t know what possessed him earlier. Maybe he was having a bad day. Maybe he was irritated that he kept losing the same one level over and over again. Maybe he was just really, really tired.

Either way, he should never have said what he said.

The house is silent. It’s getting dark, but he doesn’t feel like standing up and turning on the lights. His room is too big for him alone, too empty. He wonders where Mahiru is. Probably in his room, or doing something productive. Or maybe he’s not even at home. From the suffocating silence in the apartment, it’s impossible to tell.

Kuro rolls over, closing his eyes. Voices resound in his head, his own and Mahiru’s, gradually growing more and more irritated, more and more stupid.

_“Kuro, do you want anything special for dinner? I can make you your favorite food so just suggest whatever you feel like!”  
_

_“Why?”  
_

_“What do you mean, why? I’m your friend, it’s natural that I wanna be nice–”  
_

_“You sound weird. Did something happen? Did you break my 3DS or something?”  
_

_“What? No! Nothing’s broken! It’s just, how do I put it… You haven’t been eating too well lately, you know? I’m just getting a bit worried.”  
_

_“Here we go again…”  
_

_“What?”  
_

_“I’m not sure you remember, but I’m a vampire, Mahiru. I don’t need to eat. Not like I can starve to death, anyway.”  
_

_“I know that! But you can still feel hungry, right? So–”  
_

_“Stop it.”  
_

_“What the–?!”  
_

_“You always keep doing that… Fussing over me, acting like a worried mom. I don’t need all that. Just let me lie around and be useless in peace.”  
_

_“What do you mean, useless? Like hell you are! Listen here, Kuro–”_

_“No. Cut it, Mahiru. You don’t have to keep doing all this for me, I’m not worth the trouble.”_

_“Not worth the trouble? Now listen here, you stupid idiot! You’re not the one who decides that! And I think you’re worth all the trouble in the world, so stop acting like that and–”  
_

_“Then you’re an idiot!”  
_

“Wha–”

_“You always think everyone’s worth it and go through troubles for them! But not everyone’s worth it! I’m not! And if you keep treating me like I am, it makes me feel stupid too! Stop being so considerate, you stupid pushover!”  
_

_A moment’s silence._

_“Fine!” Mahiru’s voice, furious and hurt, resounding off all the walls. “Okay then! Do what you want, ungrateful jerk! Take care of yourself now! Do you like that better?”_

Mahiru’s right, he knows.

He should have listened to him. He shouldn’t have let his feelings get the better of him and lashed out. Even if he’s been feeling guilty for weeks, guilty that Mahiru keeps looking after him and doing so much for him even though it’s not necessary, even though he could spend his time so much better. Mahiru’s right, it’s not Kuro’s decision. And he should never have let his pathetic self-pity pull him so low that he hurt Mahiru’s feelings.

What should he do now?

If he goes to talk to Mahiru, will he listen? Does he still need more time?

_So lonely._

Mahiru might only be a few doors away, but he still misses him so much it gives him physical pain.

He doesn’t want to face him. He’s afraid to face him. But he needs to see him, needs to hear his voice, gentle and soothing, assuring him that everything’s all right and he didn’t ruin everything between them. For better or for worse, he needs to find Mahiru.

Gathering his courage, he scrambles to his feet and pads out of his room, peering through the other doors. Mahiru’s not in the kitchen, and he’s not in the living room either. The bathroom’s empty too. That only leaves one other room, and that’s where Kuro heads now.

The door is closed. There’s no sound coming from inside. Kuro takes a deep breath and knocks, waiting for the answer.

“Mahiru?” he calls softly.

Silence.

Kuro swallows, then the loneliness gets the better of him, and slowly, inch by inch, he opens the door. Mahiru is sitting on the floor with his back facing the door and his knees pulled up to his chest, looking almost as small and helpless as Kuro feels.

“Mahiru,” he says again, inching closer to his Eve. “You still mad?”

Mahiru doesn’t reply, but he lifts his head, listening in Kuro’s direction.

Up till now, Kuro didn’t know what he wanted to say once he got to Mahiru. But now that he sees him there, sitting curled up on the floor, all alone, his feelings take shape. The words start tumbling from his mouth, flowing, like a river after breaking through a dam.

“I just wanna say… I’m sorry,” he says softly, sitting down next to Mahiru, just far enough not to invade his personal space. “I shouldn’t have said what I said earlier. I guess I was having a bad day or something, but… I never meant to hurt you. You were right. I can’t tell you what to do. It’s just, nobody’s ever cared about me so much before, and I… can’t deal with it. I always thought I wasn’t worth caring for, and now I feel bad when you do… ‘cause I dunno what I can give you back. I’ve been feeling like that for a while, and now it kinda burst out of me… I’m sorry.” He swallows and stares at the ground. “But I’m really grateful to you too… for doing all that stuff for me. And… caring. And thinking I’m worth it.”

His voice trails off. Part of him wishes he had the courage to bury his face in Mahiru’s shirt and cry like a lost child, because he’s definitely feeling like one right now.

“Mahiru?” he whispers, and the next moment two arms wrap around his back, and he’s tackled to the ground by a warm, trembling figure.

“Kuro, I’m sorry too,” Mahiru whispers, smiling through the tears in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have gotten that mad, I should’ve noticed how awkward you felt about getting cared for earlier. It’s just… I really want you to feel good about yourself, so when you don’t… It makes me really mad, you know?”

“Mahiru…”

“It’s okay. We’ll learn.” Mahiru buries his face in Kuro’s shoulder, and Kuro reaches around him to return the hug, pulling him closer. “Just… Whatever happens, know that you never have to feel bad about yourself for anything, ever.”

Kuro says nothing. He really wants to cry, but this time the tears burning in his eyes are tears of joy, of adoration and overwhelming gratitude.

“Or else…” Mahiru grins. “I might just start fighting your feelings.”


	4. Spare a Thought for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Longing/Future

When was the last time I saw your face?

I don’t know. I’m not sure. Compared to all the centuries I spent in this world it’s probably not long, but to me it feels like a lifetime. No, many lifetimes. It feels like forever.

All I know, all I remember is the look on your face, your bright, warm smile, the tears in your eyes as you reached out and said the last thing I heard from you before we parted.

“Take care, Kuro. Be happy for me.”

Believe me, I’m trying. Even if it’s a pain, I’m trying to stay happy. I’m trying not to let it get to me. But it’s not easy, Mahiru. It’s really not easy when I still feel like I’m missing part of my body. At this point I don’t know if I ever won’t feel that way.

I know it had to happen. I know we couldn’t have stayed together forever. You’re human, and I’m a vampire, and in the end we don’t mix too well, I guess. We’re different by nature, even if you loved to forget that. Even if you got me to forget that and pretend we were the same. I forgot, and then I got hurt. That’s all it is.

But it wasn’t enough. This was too short, too soon. I wanted more time with you, Mahiru. Much more. A lifetime… two, three. Maybe even more than that.

Why couldn’t I do things different? Why couldn’t I stay by your side? Why couldn’t I get you… to stay by mine? It sounds stupid. And sappy. But I need you here with me, every day, every second. Without you I don’t even know how to be myself anymore.

What a pain.

What are you doing right now? I wish I could call you and ask, but I don’t think I can reach you anymore. I wish I could see you, but I don’t know where to find you. Are you happy right now? I hope you are. You deserve it. More than anyone else, Mahiru.

I hope you’re sitting in the sun somewhere and relaxing, or eating dinner with your family and asking them about their day. I hope you’re still walking around the apartment cleaning and humming along to the radio and blushing when you get caught. I hope you still have as many friends as you could always hope for, friends that love and appreciate you for everything you are.

I hope you’re smiling.

I hope you have a good life right now, Mahiru. I hope you’re doing better than you ever did, I hope you’re free from all the troubles I ever pulled you in. And this sounds a bit selfish, but every once in a while, when you got nothing better to do on a lazy, sleepy evening… just for a sec, I hope you’re thinking of me too.


	5. Two in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Protection/Comfort

“Kuro?”

A rustle of blankets comes from the top bunk above, the slight creak of an old mattress as the weight on it shifts. There’s no answer, but it’s still better than no reaction at all, so Mahiru sits up and tries again. “Kuro, are you awake?”

There’s a quiet groan, another creak from the mattress. “Kinda,” mumbles a sleepy voice. “Why?”

_I definitely woke him up,_  Mahiru thinks with a pang of guilt and a glance at the clock. There was no way he wasn’t asleep already at this time of the night. But before Mahiru can open his mouth and apologize, there’s another rustle, a creak, and then Kuro’s head pokes over the edge of the bed to peer down at Mahiru’s bunk.

“Hey,” he says, hanging so low that Mahiru starts worrying about him losing balance and crashing down. “Something wrong? You’re never awake that late.”

Busted. Mahiru sighs. He’s not sure what he expected. After all these months of doing everything together, it’s probably natural that Kuro can see right through him.

“Yeah, well…” He grins a little, running a hand through his hair. “I kinda… can’t sleep.”

Kuro looks at him for a long moment, then his head disappears, and a moment later he comes climbing down to sit on the edge of Mahiru’s bed. “Me neither,” he says, and it’s such an obvious lie that Mahiru wants to laugh even as his heart swells with gratitude. “What’s wrong?”

Mahiru looks around the room, this small, unfamiliar place where he and Kuro are supposed to stay for who knows how long, locked up, even if this cage C3 placed them in is a gilded one. They provided for everything, and yet… there’s still something they could never give him.

“Say,” he asks quietly, “what do you think is gonna happen now?”

Kuro looks at him in surprise, then he leans back and stretches out his legs, yawning. “Dunno. Looks like we’re stuck here for now.”

_Stuck_. Mahiru sighs. He couldn’t think of a better way to put it.

“For how long?” he says, pulling up his knees and resting his arms on them. “Do you think they’re gonna let us back out anytime soon? I mean…” He sighs, and even without looking at Kuro’s face he knows his Servamp is watching him with worried eyes. “I don’t like this, Kuro. Having to stay in here… I feel like they’re not letting us do anything. I can’t stand it… I have to do  _something_ , you know?”

“You’re such a workaholic. Learn to relax a bit.”

Mahiru opens his mouth to protest when he meets Kuro’s gaze and falls silent. That was a joke, he realizes. Kuro was just trying to cheer him up by being his old lazy self.

“But… I know how you feel.” The mischievous glint disappears from Kuro’s eyes as they cloud over. “I don’t like this either. They say they wanna help us, but it kinda feels like they wanna do everything themselves, huh?”

Mahiru nods.

“I’m worried about Lily,” he says. “And Hugh… and Hyde. And everyone. I want to help them myself… but right now I can’t even see them.”

“You can, if you wanna.”

Mahiru looks up. “Wha–”

“Even if they don’t let you… Just break outta here.” Kuro gestures to the door. “If they try to stop you, I’m gonna fight them off.”

Mahiru knows he would. He always does. But hearing him say it is a new and strange feeling. “Kuro…”

“Just do whatever you want.” Kuro rests his hand on Mahiru’s, avoiding his gaze. “I’ll… keep you safe.”

Of course.

No matter what happens, no matter what goes wrong, he can always count on Kuro to have his back, to protect and save him. Mahiru knows that. And he’s never been more glad.

“Kuro…” he whispers again, a smile spreading on his face for the first time that night. “That’s… I hope you won’t have to.” He gives a small laugh. “I don’t think C3 would still want to work with us if you tore down the place. But…” His voice grows serious again as he takes Kuro’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “It’s good to know that if push comes to shove, I can count on you.”

Kuro still doesn’t look at Mahiru, but he squeezes his hand, mumbling something unintelligible.

“No, really. I think I needed to hear this.” Mahiru lies back on the bed, still holding Kuro’s hand, his eyelids growing heavy as a warm feeling of safety and comfort spreads through his chest. “Thanks so much for cheering me up, Kuro. I’m glad you’re here.”

Kuro doesn’t answer, but he stays sitting on the bed, watching as Mahiru’s eyelids flutter shut and his breathing evens out, his grip on Kuro’s hand relaxing and loosening. Mahiru is still smiling in his sleep, and as Kuro leans down next to him to run a hand through his dark, fluffy hair, he’s cracking a small smile too.

“I’m glad I was here too, Mahiru. I’m glad I could be here for you when you needed me.”


	6. A Late Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ~~Awe & Wonder~~/Promises

Ever since he looked at the calendar this morning, Mahiru has seemed out of it. Like there’s something on his mind, weighing down on his shoulders, making him space out and weakening his smile. It’s strange and worrying, but he tries to act normal, so Kuro doesn’t pry. If Mahiru doesn’t want to explain, he’s not going to bug him.

That is, until it’s close to sunset and Mahiru says something that doesn’t seem like him at all.

“Kuro, do you mind watching the apartment for an hour? I’m going out, I have some stuff to take care of. Don’t worry, I won’t be long.”

Kuro looks up from the game he was playing, staring straight at Mahiru’s face. This is weird. This is definitely not normal.

“You’re not telling me to tag along,” he says, and Mahiru flinches slightly. “That’s not like you… What’s wrong?”

Mahiru’s eyes dart about as if he’s half considering making an excuse, then he sighs and grins awkwardly. “Oh, it’s just… My mom died ten years ago today.” He looks down at the ground. “I didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it, but I… just wanted to visit her grave, you know?”

Kuro stares at his hands, a heavy feeling settling in his chest. Mahiru’s mother. Someone he never got to meet… but to Mahiru she must have been important, even if they only got to spend a few years together. Mahiru rarely talks about her. He probably doesn’t remember much. But from the little he said, it’s clear that she had an important influence on his early life.

Following a sudden impulse, Kuro puts his game aside and gets up to his feet. “I’m going with you.”

“Eh? Ah, don’t worry about it!” Mahiru tries to wave it off, but there’s a spark of gratitude in his eyes. “I mean… if you want to… but…”

“I’m going,” Kuro says again, hoping Mahiru can’t see the way his face warms up. “Can’t let you go out alone. Knowing your luck you’re gonna get kidnapped.”

Mahiru throws a punch at his shoulder, but for the first time today the smile on his face looks genuine. “Okay, okay. Let’s go!”

They walk down the quiet streets, side by side, Kuro keeping to the growing shadows as the sun disappears behind the horizon. Neither of them says a word until they turn a corner and reach a small, silent graveyard, and Mahiru starts leading the way towards his mother’s grave.

“It’s over there,” he says, pointing to one of the tombstones, and Kuro squints to make out the name  _Shirota_  written on it, with her first name below it, too small to read. The grave looks well-tended but simple, a single photograph leaning against the tombstone.

“Go ahead,” Kuro says, gesturing to the grave. “I’m gonna wait here.”

Mahiru looks at the grave and back at Kuro, then he shakes his head. “No need,” he replies. “Now that you’re here, thinking simply, I might as well introduce you to her!”

Kuro turns scarlet. He opens his mouth to protest, but no sound leaves his lips before Mahiru takes his arm and pulls him along, coming to a stop in front of the grave. Kuro stares at his feet as Mahiru rummages through his bag, and a moment later the smell of incense fills the air.

“Hello, Mom,” Mahiru says to the grave, smiling, his head bowed. “I’ve come to visit you again. How’re you doing?”

_A stupid question to ask someone who’s been dead for ten years,_  Kuro thinks. But he understands, somehow.

“I’m doing just fine,” Mahiru continues, meeting eyes with the photograph. “School’s doing okay. I still do a lot of stuff for everyone. At the school festival I kinda ran half the café by myself… No, I won’t overwork myself, don’t worry. Uncle Tooru’s doing fine too, he asked me to say hi. And Ryuusei and Koyuki too. Don’t worry, Mom, everyone’s still okay.”

Kuro just starts wondering if he should slip away and give Mahiru his privacy when a hand on his arm stops him. “And,” Mahiru says, “I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

Kuro straightens. His heart is pounding, even though he knows it’s stupid. It’s not like he’s meeting an actual person.

Mahiru smiles warmly, his hand still resting on Kuro’s arm. “This is Kuro,” he says. “He’s my– well, it’s a long story, but the short version is that we’re a team. I took him in and he’s staying at our place now, and he protects me. He’s my partner.” He looks up at Kuro, his brown eyes soft and gentle in the settling twilight, then back at his mother’s picture. “I think you’ll like him too.”

There’s a moment’s silence. A gust of wind blows over the graves. Kuro swallows and looks at the woman in the picture for the first time.

She looks a lot like Mahiru. She’s got the same soulful brown eyes and the same slightly messy dark hair, but most of all she has the same smile. Her smile is so bright, so full of warmth and energy that it almost breaks Kuro’s heart to know she died years ago.

She must’ve been a good mother.

_Hey,_  he thinks, tensing up as if he was actually talking to someone.  _I’m not sure if you can hear me, but if you do, just know you don’t have to worry about Mahiru. He’s doing great. He’s touched a lot of lives. If you could see him now, you’d be proud of him._

The woman continues to smile at him, and out of a sudden impulse Kuro adds another thought.

_And if anything ever threatens to happen to Mahiru, don’t worry. I’ll keep him safe for you. Promise._

Another gust of wind blows over the ground. Mahiru’s hand is warm against the increasingly cooling air. He smiles.

“Did you say something to her just now? I think she likes you.”

Kuro doesn’t ask what makes him think that, but just for the tiniest fragment of a second, it almost looks like the woman in the picture winked at him.


	7. Mahiru's Book of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU

This has got to be the third time this week, and it’s only Tuesday.

I sprint along the path, tripping over roots, pushing through branches, running, running, running, deeper and deeper into the forest. I have no clue where I am. I have no clue where I’m going. I don’t even watch where I’m going. All my focus is on the shadows behind me, floating and huge, claws reaching for me, hollow, inhuman voices calling my name.

“ _Shirota…_ ”

“The book! Give me the book!”

I swallow and run even faster. I’ve left the path now. The forest is getting thicker. The shadows behind me are still keeping up. My legs are getting heavier. Breathing is getting hard. I can’t keep going much longer… they’re going to–

Bright sunlight hits me in the face. Opening in front of me is a sudden clearing, right here in the middle of the forest. It looks bright green and calm and almost unnaturally round. I don’t pay much attention. I just run up to it. The ground there looks flat… I’ll be able to speed up again. Maybe I can manage to shake them off this time…

Something catches my foot, and a second later there’s the sound of something ripping in half.

Without a second thought I turn around and look down. A rope? Here?

There’s a low rumble. Then a roar. A tremor runs through the ground.

Crap. I unleashed something weird, didn’t I? Just what I need right now! Not!

I don’t look back. I just turn around, close my eyes and start running, faster than ever, and I don’t stop until I reach the end of the clearing and stumble over a root. The youkai’s voices have faded behind me. I peer over my shoulder…

The youkai are gone. Something black and enormous is blocking the way, a giant black mass of fur…

The next moment everything’s gone, and I’m alone on the edge of the clearing.

What just… happened?

Oh well. Looks like I got out of this safe, and that’s what matters. Seriously, what the hell is up with all those spirits? Just because I can see them… And they won’t even let me talk to them? What on earth is that book they’re talking about, anyway?

With an irritated sigh I turn around and make my way home. It takes some time to figure out where I am; we didn’t move here that long ago, and I’ve only been to this forest once before. And ever since we moved here I’ve been haunted by a bunch of spirits who can’t even say what they want from me. How do they even know my name in the first place, actually?

Uncle Tooru doesn’t bat an eye when I show up scratched, bruised and late again. He’s used to it by now. I think he’s worried, and I feel bad for him, but I think he knows me enough to trust me to stay safe.

I walk up the stairs to my room, open the door, and almost jump to the ceiling.

Lounging on the floor is a guy I’ve never seen before. He doesn’t look much older than me, tired, lanky, dressed in a coat in the middle of summer, and with huge bags under his eyes. If it wasn’t for his blue hair and red eyes I probably wouldn’t know what he is.

A freaking youkai. In my room.

“You!” I shout, slamming the door, walking over and picking him up in both hands. “What the hell are you doing in someone else’s room? Who are you, anyway?”

The guy groans and gives me a very, very tired look. “What a pain,” he says. “So noisy… You sure are a troublesome kid, huh?”

I lift him even higher. “Answer my question!”

“So troublesome.” The guy slumps in my hands. “All right, fine. I’m just your friendly neighborhood youkai. Who just got released after a nice, peaceful century under a seal.” He glares accusingly. “And it’s all your fault.”

That rope… the clearing… Could it be…?

“So?” I ask, half confused, half irritated. “I didn’t do it on purpose! I was running and I tripped!”

“Take care of me.”

Is he serious? “Like hell I will!”

“Take care of me. Otherwise I’m gonna eat you, or something.” He doesn’t look like he’d actually do it. “You owe me after making me deal with the outside world again.”

“ _You…!_ ”

A knock on the window interrupts us. There’s a shadow floating outside, the same youkai who was chasing me earlier. A hand scrapes against the glass, a voice calls my name again. “Shirota!” it shouts. “Reiko! Give me the book! Give me the Book of Friends!”

Reiko…?  _Oh!_

“You’ve got the wrong person!” I shout against the window. “Reiko was my mom, and she’s dead! I’m her son, Mahiru! Ma! Hi! Ru!”

The youkai in my room yawns and twinkles up at me. “You look like a girl to them, Mahiru.”

“You shut up!”

“Okay, okay.” The youkai yawns again, stretches, and gets up to his feet. “Hold on.”

There’s a flash of light, and a second later there’s a giant lion sitting next to me, glowering at the window. “Back off. I call dibs on him.”

The other youkai disappears in a second. The lion turns back into a human, who sits down and makes a face. “So troublesome.”

“That…” I gape at him, starry-eyed. “That was amazing! Thanks a lot, uh…”

“It’s Kuro.”

“I’ve got an idea, Kuro.” It’s probably not the best idea to make a deal with a spirit, but since this guy wants to stay at my place anyway, might as well ask something in return. “I look after you, but you have to become my bodyguard. How’s that sound?”

“Troublesome.” Kuro sighs, looks at me for a long moment, then he nods. “Deal.”


End file.
